


Miniature Top Hat

by ZWorld



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baker Eren Yeager, Crack, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Minor Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein, Nurse Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), This is cringe, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZWorld/pseuds/ZWorld
Summary: It was all Jean’s fault.If it wasn’t for him, Eren wouldn’t be driving to the A&E on the eve of Valentine’s Day. To say he was fuming was an understatement.Written for EreRiren Special Week - Valentines' Week. Day 2 - Guy I Just Met.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 10
Kudos: 94





	Miniature Top Hat

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!!
> 
> Hope whoever stumbles upon this fic has been doing good!
> 
> I had a few ideas going for the Valentine's Day week prompts! But alas, work has me exhausted and because of that, I've been lacking in the creativity department. Hopefully this very light, nonsense filled and almost crackish fic will do! My goal is to make at least one person to smile! Please don't take any of it seriously, haha!! 
> 
> Before I do start - we call the emergency room/department A&E where I am from! So sorry for the confusion!

Eren was going to murder Jean.

No, actually. He was going to skin him alive and feed him to the pigs at the local petting zoo. 

It was all because of his annoying friend’s awful ideas that he was even in such an embarrassing predicament. All of which was made worse as Jean howled in obnoxious drunken laughter beside the brunet in the passenger seat. 

Eren gripped the steering wheel tightly, clenching his teeth as he tried to zone out the snarky remarks and kept his mind on their destination; the hospital. 

It was all horse-face’s fault. 

If it wasn’t for him, they wouldn’t be driving to the A&E at ten in the evening. Eren wouldn’t be  _ pissed _ over a ruined night, right on the eve of Valentine’s Day. Nor would he be seething at the thought of being dead ass tired come the next day. He had a morning shift at the crack of dawn and at this rate, he wasn’t going to get any sleep. It didn’t help that it’d be a particularly busy day all thanks to the loved-up commercial holiday.

He should’ve known better. Jean’s ideas were always bad. Okay, not really all the time. Sometimes they were good. But every now and then, they flopped. Royally. And unfortunately for Eren, it so happened to do so while  _ he _ was involved. 

It seemed like a bright idea at the beginning. 

Eren and his friends were having a Valentine’s Day gathering at the flat he rented with Jean. While the majority of them were in relationships with each other, Eren was happily the only single one of the group. He didn’t mind. In fact, Eren could care less about having a partner. His job and management at his mum’s bakery was enough to keep him busy and treading forward without a single thought about his potential ‘loneliness’ his friends were oh-so worried about. 

Thus, they decided upon a late lunch, perhaps extending to left-over dinner, and drinks on the eve of the special day. That would’ve been fine. Eren was cool with that. But then, Jean declared they should make it a  _ dress-up _ party. Whoever was best dressed would win one of two prizes he had found online - one being a three-pound heart shaped chocolate and the other a life sized five-pound dick shaped chocolate. 

Of course all his friends sought interest in that, so everyone agreed. To be fair, Eren was massively interested in the dick shaped chocolate too, especially when one evening Jean unpacked it from the shipping box and left it for display on the faux fireplace mantel. It was lined with blue foil; the shaft was thick and the base bulging, almost like it had a knot like those Bad Dragon dildos he’s always wanted. God knows where Jean bought that, but it was enticing to say the least.

The only problem was Eren didn’t know how he was going to win it. He was never good at dress ups. His Halloween costumes were always sub-par or done as a duo. So, he asked around for advice. After discussing ideas with his coworkers and coming up with nothing fun, he finally sought help from Jean. They searched for hours until landing up on an idea. 

A gothic steampunk outfit. 

Black slacks, frilly black button up, a deep, rich red, almost velvet like jacket with black lacing around the neck and cuffs. Long black tall boots, a black and silver cane and to finish it all off; a matching miniature black top hat. 

The brunet had purchased it immediately and for days on end waited impatiently for it to arrive. Thankfully it did so two days before the party.

Eren looked damn cool once dressed earlier that morning. It was hard not to feel smoking hot as he checked himself out. The tight slacks cupped his ass so nicely and the tall boots made him feel the most dominant he’s ever been. Even the jacket seemed cool - it took him back to the days he’d been obsessed with Panic! At the Disco. Jokingly, Jean had lowly whistled, telling Eren that he’s probably going to win now. Unfortunately Jean’s own outfit - a western cowboy - looked measly in comparison. 

But, unfortunately for Eren, there was only one tiny problem. The miniature top hat wouldn’t stick to his long brown hair. He had it tied back tightly in a bun so the top hat would fit nicely on the side with a few bobby pins.

When that didn’t seem to work and keep it in place, Jean suggested his girlfriend’s eyelash glue that she kept in the bathroom vanity as a spare. Mikasa was often staying the night at their place. With being Eren’s childhood friend and Jean’s long-term partner, it seemed natural that half of the things in their common areas were hers. 

After a simple text of approval, Eren lined the miniature top hat with the glue and stuck it to his hair. He held in place until it finally stayed. Relief had floored him then; his outfit finally completed. 

Except, as he began cooking in the kitchen and getting things ready for their friends, the hat lost its hold and in one singular swoop, it toppled down his shoulder and onto the counter and nearly into the heavily spiked punch he had made. 

Eren had growled so loudly in frustration, Jean came running over. After some bickering back and forth and Jean Googling what would  _ really _ work, they settled on one singular item. 

_ Super glue.  _

And not just any old household super glue bought at the supermarket. Oh no. It just so happened to be E6000.

It seemed silly. And maybe, if Eren wasn’t so tasked with winning the chocolate dick, he’d have thought it through rationally. Perhaps he’d not have been so blinded and realise, oh shit, yeah, super glue. Rather not because… well. Super glue and hair does not go hand in hand. 

Nevertheless, his one track mind graciously accepted Jean’s suggestion. His smile was bright as they dug into their knick-knack drawer and found the barely-used glue. Eren’s flatmate eagerly lined the tiny top hat, a chuckle rumbling deeply in his chest as he stuck the miniature top hat onto Eren’s long brown hair.

Low and behold, it had worked! It stayed sturdy all the way through the rest of his cooking and all the way until his friends arrived. Everyone thought his outfit was to die for. He got compliments all around. 

And as expected, he won the precious prize. A five-pound life-sized chocolate dick. Eren had  _ every _ intention of sucking that thing come the next day, once he finished his no-doubt busy shift at work. He’d be home alone then, since Jean and Mikasa would be out on their Valentine’s Date. So that’d mean he could savour his prize in peace and quiet. 

With that thought in mind, and being the only sober one of the lot, he had wished everyone goodnight at eight. He had to be up at the crack of dawn and knowing the awfully busy day he had ahead of himself, Eren just wanted to get it all over and done with. 

It wasn’t anything new. He worked six days a week with only having Saturdays off while being the one to usually open up the kitchen and shop. His friends all joyfully wished him goodnight and lowered the music and their voices to accommodate him and his never-changing routine. 

Eren started off with a shower first. He’d been sweating up a storm in his thick outfit and knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep comfortably without it. He felt a little sorrowful to remove the red velvet jacket. It seemed a little sad that he wouldn’t be able to wear it again until Halloween. Nevertheless, he brushed that thought aside and lifted up a tanned hand to the small miniature top hat and pulled. 

When the top hat didn’t budge, the brunet furrowed his thick brows, and stared quizzically at himself in the vanity mirror. He pulled again and once more, it stayed stuck. 

“The fuck?” he questioned, leaning forward and pulling harder. “Ow!” he cursed, realising it wouldn’t budge. 

Trying not to panic, Eren quickly reached for the soap and tap; lathering up his fingers generously. Using his other hand to lift the top hat as far as it could go and with the soapy fingers, he tried rubbing the hair attached to the hat. When a little bit of warm soap did nothing, Eren tried some more. He grew more panicked by the second, and began rubbing vigorously by adding more soap. And more. And more even then. All until his hair under the hat was nothing but a soapy, knotted mess. 

_ Oh no,  _ Eren thought, his heart right in his throat as anxiety spiked to all new levels. 

No, no, no. No. 

_ This couldn’t be. _

Oh hell no!

The hat was stuck! But how!? Shouldn’t the glue have come off by now? But wait-

It was no ordinary glue, was it?

Realisation dawned on Eren then. His anxiety induced panic quickly grew to anger. From seeing lights flashing in front of his eyes, the mere thought of having to go to work with this  _ stupid _ hat, to seeing brilliant, raging red. Fuming that this was all his flatmate’s  _ fault. _

“Jean!” Eren shouted, his voice loud, his throat hurting from the noise. “Jean!!!” he called again, face turning red, his breath heaving. 

When all he heard was distant laughter from the lounge, Eren rammed the door open, and stomped his way out. Everyone stilled as soon as he entered the space, their faces red and drunk, their smiles disappearing as they noticed Eren boiling in rage. 

“You!!!” Eren spat, finger pointing straight at Jean who was lounging over the two seater couch. 

“Huh?” Jean asked innocently, his brows furrowed in confusion. 

“It’s all your fucking fault!” Eren yelled, stepping forward until he was right in front of his flatmate. 

The young man snorted, still looking beyond confused. “What did I do now?” 

“It’s your fault this fucking hat is stuck to my hair!”

“Why the hell is it stuck to your hair? Aren’t you pulling hard enough or som-”

“You told me to use fucking super glue!! Super glue man! The E6000 shit!” Eren shouted again, pulling at the hat, his face blown dark red, the crease between his eyebrows deep from his anger. 

Jean’s furrowed brows raised then, his hazy mind finally understanding the situation. He threw back his head, howling at Eren’s misfortune. 

“Why on earth would you use super glue?” Armin asked curiously from the side. 

Eren twisted towards his other childhood friend, still blinded by anger. “The fucking pins wouldn’t do shit. Neither did Mikasa’s fake eyelash glue.” Nodding his head towards Jean, who was still cackling, he added. “This bastard here told me super glue was next on the list.” 

Armin cupped his mouth then, the crinkle in his eyes a tell-tale that he was trying very hard not to laugh too. “Since whe-when,” he snorted, “was any of Jean’s a good one? Shouldn't you know better by now?”

“A string would’ve worked,” Mikasa intervened nonchalantly. 

“Velcro too!” Sasha added.  _ “Anything _ but super glue.” 

Shaking his head angrily at all the suggestions, Eren groaned. “I don’t care anymore! How do I get this stupid thing off?” 

“Soap and water?” Armin suggested first. 

“Tried that,” Eren grumbled, pointing up to his wet and messy hair. 

“Alcohol!” Sasha bounced, lifting up the bottle of straight vodka from the coffee table. “It’s how you get off stickers.” 

So, they all trudged into the small bathroom. Eren bent at the knees over the bathtub as Armin, the least most drunk of them all, attempted to pour the alcohol over his hair. 

“Any luck?” Connie asked, the only one not fitting into the bathroom. 

Eren felt Armin scrub at his hair, and considering the amount of pulling, the brunet already knew the answer to that. 

“None,” Armin said in defeat. “Anyone else got any suggestions?” 

“Google says oil,” Annie answered quietly, phone in her hand. 

“Canola, olive or sunflower?” Eren asked, hopeful because of course! Oil removes a lot of things and why hadn’t he thought of that? “We’ve got all of them in the far left cupboard in the itchen.”

“No idea,” Annie replied. 

“Let’s try all of them,” Armin said. 

When Connie was back with all the glass jars, they followed Annie’s instructions by setting a timer of ten minutes and allowing it to soak. 

When each oil did nothing at all, Eren had groaned so deeply as he rested his forehead against the tub in a defeated manner. 

“I can’t go to work like this tomorrow,” he cried quietly. “I need to wear my cap and-” only thinking of it now, Eren grimaced. “What are the customers going to think!?” 

Armin hummed as Eren got more worked up over the situation. The young man patted the brunet’s shoulder soothingly. “It’s okay, we’ll figure something out. What’s next?” 

“Nail polish remover,” Annie said. “The kind with acetone.”

Eren lifted his head then, twisting his back to look at Mikasa expectantly. If there was anyone who was going to have that, it’d be her. Considering her nails were forever the colour black, it’d be a miracle if she didn’t have a container of it in their flat. 

“I don’t,” Mikasa replied apologetically. “I might have a little bottle in my handbag, but it’s acetone free.” 

Eren’s slight hopefulness drowned at that very reply. He sighed gravely, going back to rest his forehead on the tub. “My life is ruined.”

“No it’s not,” Armin cooed, patting his friend’s shoulder. “It’s worth a shot.”

It wasn’t. At all. In fact, the oil probably did a better job at moving the hat a little more along his hair.

“Do we know any supermarkets open at this hour? Maybe we can go buy some.” 

“None, man,” Connie was quick to answer. “If there was, Sasha wouldn’t be here right now.” 

“I guess a haircut is the only other way,” Armin said.

_ Oh hell no,  _ Eren thought.  _ Not my hair! _

Eren sat up, face pulled in fear. “No, I refuse,” he replied sternly, eyebrows drawn, lips pulled into a deep frown. “You guys  _ know _ how long it took me to grow my hair to this length.”

“If not a hair cut, Eren. Then you’ll need to accept the fact that you’re going to work tomorrow with the tiny hat in place.” 

Grimacing once more, Eren shook his head in defeat. He spent years growing his hair past his shoulders. Since the very day he was out of high school and was able to style it as he liked. By the time he reached his second to last year of college, it finally was the length he enjoyed most and since then, he’s only spent the last three years being able to enjoy it. It broke Eren’s heart thinking he’d have to get a buzz cut of all things. Did they even own any clippers? It wasn’t like Jean had an undercut anymore these days. 

“What about the hospital?” Jean offered, having been surprisingly quiet all this time. Armin hummed as everyone else thought over it too. 

Not trusting Jean one bit, especially since this was all his fault to begin with, Eren immediately shot him down. “This isn’t a life and death emergency, horse-face.” 

“The way you were shouting at me sure made it seem like it,” Jean grumbled under his breath while crossing his arms. 

“Well…” Armin began, nibbling at his bottom lip. “They would definitely have acetone. And if not, they’ll have means to cut it off.” 

And that’s how Eren found himself inside his car, ten at night, with a laughing Jean right beside him. 

“I can’t believe you fell for the super glue thing,” Jean howled again, snorting loudly like a pig. 

“You did too,” Eren growled between his teeth. It was a miracle that he wasn’t breaking the steering wheel with his death grip. “Idiot.”

Luckily the hospital came in sight sooner than expected. There weren’t many cars on the road considering it was a Saturday night. Granted, it was still a bit too early for clubs and bars to close. 

The same could not be said for the A&E waiting room. From people bandaged up, to some coughing up a storm. It was pumping and Eren all but groaned further at knowing he and Jean were going to be stuck for at least an hour. 

It didn’t help that just about every person stared at the pair as they walked in. They definitely looked out of place compared to everyone else. Especially since Jean was still in his cowboy get-up and Eren in his own outfit, minus the cane. He had put on the red velvet jacket again due to the chilly evening. 

The receptionist didn’t even bat an eye when he explained the situation. All she said was that their wait may be a little longer since it wasn’t exactly an emergency. Eren wanted to argue back, but he knew it’d do him no good. She was right, after all. 

The wait was tiring. It didn’t help that there was absolutely no wifi, so it left both young men idly playing games on their slowly dying phones. 

It had felt like five years - in reality an hour and half - before Eren heard the call of his name by someone with a deep and pleasant voice. 

“Eren Yeager.” 

Eren’s head shot up that, along with the heavens singing in his mind. This was it! His wait was over and done with. All but until his green eyes landed on the man standing at the reception desk. As soon as the happiness filled him, dread all but came rushing over; drowning every ounce of joy.

The world was truly cruel. Utterly and wholly cruel. And it was all Jean’s fault. 

Of course fate would deal him such shitty cards. Of course the world would make him suffer. Make him show up to a hospital dressed in - okay, the outfit was cool but still - a gothic steampunk getup with a fucking miniature top hat stuck to his head and then dish out the _ ‘give this man a gorgeously, handsome nurse to deal with this absurdity’ _ card. 

Oh, how he was going to enjoy making Jean suffer for this. 

Eren swallowed dryly, eyes widening, body moving numbly as he stood and walked closer to the nurse. Despite the man being shorter than average and looking exhausted as ever - not that Eren could blame him for it considering the late hour - he truly was handsome. From the pale alabaster skin, to the black hair shaven in an undercut, and finely dark fine hairs standing out against his - ripped as heck - forearms. To the beautiful, alluring and twinkling with mischievous light blue, almost grey eyes, to the thin lips pulled in-

Wait. Was the nurse fucking  _ smirking _ at him?

Eren tried to ignore the expression and murmured quietly, “Yes?”

“Follow me,” the nurse instructed and began walking. 

Eren and Jean followed behind, walking down a long alley with curtains pulled closed on the right side of them. They were guided all the way until the end and then into a small cubicle that was brightly lit. 

“Take a seat,” the nurse said, turning to draw the curtains close. Eren and Jean did as asked and sat on the plastic chairs beside the desk and bed. The man did the same thereafter, sitting by the desk and dropping the clipboard on the table. “Alright, what sort of frat party did you two kids rock up from with these lousy outfits?” 

Jean snorted at that, Eren shooting him a death glare before answering. “No college party, sir. We had a small gathering at our apartment.” 

“You had a dress up party on the eve of Valentine’s Day?” the nurse asked, his thin black brows raising in interest. 

“Yeah man,” Jean replied. “My dude over here is single and we didn’t want him to feel left out.” Eren scoffed at that, ‘what the fuck?’ he mouthed to his flatmate in anger. Jean all but smiled innocently. 

“And you thought,” Levi began, lifting the clipboard to read Eren’s embarrassing predicament. “Super gluing a hat to hair was a good idea?” 

“Uhm,” Eren started, cheeks burning a brilliant red. 

“Don’t answer that,” the nurse interrupted, staring Eren down in the most dominating, ‘he’s going to make me piss my pants’ sort of way. The weirdest part of all, it was starting to turn Eren on. “You’re not high or drunk are you? Do I need to be concerned about how you got here?”

Jean laughed at that as Eren quickly shook his own, his ears now burning red too. “No, no sir,” he answered quietly. “He’s drunk but I’m sober. I’ve got work tomorrow and-”

“You know acetone would’ve done the job?” 

“We didn’t have any.” 

“So you decided the A&E was your next bet?” 

“Yes,” Eren murmured. “The supermarkets are closed and there’s no gas stations in the area and-”

The man stared Eren straight in the eye, disappointment written all over his face. Yet, despite all that, Eren’s heart was beginning to race. Out of embarrassment, sure. But this nurse was _ hot _ and even though he clearly thought Eren was an idiot, it didn’t help stop his body from reacting. 

“Will you please help me?” Eren asked quietly. “I would like for my hair to stay in place.”  _ And my dignity, _ he added internally. 

Silence stretched from there as the nurse stood and inspected him and the miniature hat. He didn’t touch Eren at all, but the young man could very well hear the judgement rolling off the nurse while he was checking out the unfortunate situation.

“Yeah,” the nurse eventually replied. “It’ll be an easy fix. Stay put and I’ll go get the acetone.” 

The nurse walked out rather quickly, leaving the curtain still drawn closed. It took less than five seconds for Eren to glare at Jean. “How could you!” he snarled. 

“What?” Jean shrugged. “He’s the weird kind of _ hot _ that you like.” 

“He’s a fucking nurse, Jean.” 

“God, alright, alright. Sorry for trying to help you along.” 

Eren sighed in frustration. “I’m happy single.”

“Oh, I’m not talking about relationships,” Jean said, eyebrows wiggling and body leaning in close to Eren. “Imagine a one night stand getting fucked by that guy. Did you see those forearms of his?” 

Before Eren could even begin to argue back, the curtains were pulled apart with the nurse walking his way back in. The brunet blushed even a darker shade of red because there was no way. None, whatsoever, he did not hear what they had been discussing. 

The silence was awkward as hell as the nurse pulled on a pair of gloves, snapping them against skin while doing so. Eren gulped, watching as he opened up a large white bottle and picked up a few cotton balls. 

“Alright, Yeager. Spread your legs,” the nurse instructed, his expression neutral and his voice deep as ever. Eren’s green eyes bulged out of their sockets and at the edge of his vision, he could’ve sworn Jean was cupping a hand over his mouth, trying to hold back his obnoxious laughter. 

“Uhhh,” Eren whispered, mouth falling ever so slightly open, eyes never leaving the nurse in front of him. 

“Look, do you want the hat off or not?” 

Eren nodded, spreading his legs for the nurse to step between them. The brunet tried not to look up, for fear of what he’d see, so he stared straight, and found himself one white and shiny nametag. 

Levi Ackerman  
_ Charge Nurse _

_ Huh, _ Eren thought.  _ Now why on earth was that name so familiar.  _

He didn’t get much time to think about it before the nurse, Levi, twisted his upper body and obviously dapped the cotton with the acetone. “I’ll need you to lean forward a bit.” 

Eren nodded, swallowing as he did so and caught the slightest whisper, “Tall fucking idiot,” under Levi’s breath. Trying not to snort and not to rest onto Levi’s chest, Eren bit his lower lip as the man got to work. 

It was warm between the nurse’s arms. Even more so as the heat radiated off his body. If Eren breathed in deep enough, he could smell the slightest scent of lemongrass and musk. The musk was probably from having been on shift for more hours than Eren could ever imagine working. The lemongrass must’ve been a cologne or something. It smelt so fresh and addicting. Although, that thought simmered away as he felt the tug of the small top hat, hair attached to his skin pulling ever so slightly. 

Goosebumps covered his arms and a shiver ran down his spine as Levi got to work. Gloved fingers threaded through messy, knotted hair. The chill of the acetone touching his skin made Eren huff as the nurse above him dabbed the solution on the attached hair. 

The silence lingered; the air still awkward. Maybe it was just Eren. Between finding the nurse hot to what Levi may have potentially heard Jean say… well. It was hard not to feel that way. And what made matters worse was that Levi was slowly making Eren lean more forward, all until the young man was looking down, eyes landing straight onto the navy blue pants and- 

Eren’s eyes widened in shock, his breath hitching.  _ Jee-whee, _ he thought. Levi was surely packing  _ something _ in there. It was putting that five-pound chocolate dick he won to shame.

_ Maybe Jean is right,  _ Eren thought. It would be nice to get hammered by this nurse. If it wasn’t for Levi’s gentle hands plucking at his hair ever so painfully, Eren would probably have popped a boner right there and then over the mere idea of it. 

“Shit. How much super glue did you two fuckers use anyway?” Levi asked from above. 

“Not much,” Eren answered. “I think.” 

Levi hummed in disagreement. “Looks to me you used the entire fucking tube. It’s a miracle this shit works. Otherwise I’d be shaving your hair off as we speak.” He then pulled the hair tie out of Eren’s hair and went back to running the cotton balls over the attached hair. “It’d be a shame. You’re a pretty thing,” he muttered under his breath. 

Eren blushed from that quiet whisper of a statement. His heart nearly skipped a beat and without noticing it, his mind began running a mile a minute. His brain was nothing but a custerfuck of - A pretty thing. A shame. It’d be a shame. He likes my hair. I’m a  _ pretty _ thing. 

Jean chuckled at that, slapping Eren on the thigh and reeling him back. “We suggested that but Yeager here nearly had a heart attack at the mere mention.”

“I did not,” Eren argued back, not wanting this hot nurse to know about his lax in rationality while in the bathroom earlier. 

“You did. You sounded like the world was going to end.” 

“What the hell douchebag? Do you know how long it took m-”

“Shut up,” Levi growled. “Or I’ll be kicking you both out right now.” 

Both young men zipped their lips, allowing the nurse to do his job in peace again. Eren released a stuttering breath, his neck and back hurting a little as he continued to lean forward. That all ebbed away as Levi finally closed the distance between them by allowing the brunet to rest his forehead against the nurse’s warm chest. 

Eren bit at his bottom lip again, his heart rate picking up the longer time went by. 

_ ‘You’re a pretty thing,’ _ rang in his mind all the while. Along with the enticing crotch right before his eyes. It didn’t help that the chill of the solution and gentleness of Levi’s hands was stirring something akin to a fire in the pits of his stomach. He couldn’t help but think of what else those gloved hands could do. How it’d feel like if they traveled further down the back of his head and neck and into the collar of the velvet jacket. 

Eren swallowed audibly, releasing a humid breath at the mere thought. Levi had been so strict. And to think he was the charge nurse too. He would surely order Eren around. Instruct him to do the dirtiest deeds possible. Maybe even-

_ What am I even thinking,  _ Eren thought inwardly, belatedly realising something was awakening within his pants. Any further thoughts and he was a goner. Levi was a  _ nurse. _ A nurse he had just met. Sure, a handsome one at that. But one that was saving his pride and aside from staring at him like he lost his marbles, hadn’t said anything else further to embarrass him. 

Sure, it was probably his job not to agitate patients. But still. 

And the more Eren thought about it, the more it was dawning on the brunet that Levi suddenly seemed like a nice catch. Like, maybe, just maybe, Eren was crazy enough to ask when his shift is ending. Just so he could get a number, or pre-purchase a coffee at the cafeteria for the nurse as a thank you and potentially as a ‘would you like to go out on a date.’

Which was crazy talk because Eren had just  _ met _ the nurse. Heck, they weren’t even talking. But the young man felt something special. Aside from feeling like he’s known that name from somewhere before, fate wouldn’t just throw this sort of card at him without some kind of sign. 

And well. Tomorrow was Valentine’s Day. And as much as he preaches that he likes being single, sue him for somehow winding up with a good looking nurse that he wouldn’t mind going out on a date with. 

“Hoh, alright. We’re nearly done,” Levi announced. And with one final tug, the top hat was finally gone. Levi stepped out from between his legs and allowed Eren to straighten his back and neck. 

“Oh thank god,” Eren said, hand coming up run along his now empty hair. Relief floored him then. The hat was gone! Finally! Now he wouldn’t be teased mercilessly at work nor have to shave his hair! “You seriously saved my ass.” 

“It’s alright,” Levi answered, shrugging his shoulders and tossing out the cotton balls and gloves into a bin before looking at the young man dead straight into the eyes. With a pointed and firm finger, he continued on. “Just don’t even think about doing anything as shitty as this again.” 

“I won’t,” Eren reassured, his smile not wavering at all.

“And for the love of god, don’t use super glue as lube either. We don’t need to recreate American Pie.” 

_ I love that movie, _ Eren thought, chuckling at the thought that this handsome nurse has seen the movie too. And somehow related his silly incident with it. 

“Lesson learned. I won’t do what Jim did.” 

“Good. I won’t do jack shit next time.” 

“Noted,” Eren said, nodding with a brilliant smile on his face. 

“Will that be all?” Levi asked, picking up the clipboard and writing something on it. 

“Yeah,” Eren answered quietly.  _ Unfortunately, _ he thought. 

“Give this to the receptionist on your way out.” 

“Oh, oh okay,” Eren said, taking hold of the sheet of paper Levi held out. “Uhm,” he started, still sitting on the chair and looking up at the nurse. It’d be too embarrassing to keep the conversation going. And there was no way he could somehow ask for a number now. Not with Jean watching them. It would be too awkward. So, feeling a little lackluster, Eren settled for a simple, “Thank you.” 

“Welcome. Now, get out. I’ve got a long ass queue of people waiting for help..” 

Eren chuckled breathily, smiling at the nurse’s straight cut replies. “Good luck with that.” He and Jean stood then and drew back the curtains. But before Eren fully passed on through, he quickly turned back, taking one last good look at the nurse. “Happy Valentine’s Day for tomorrow, Levi.” 

“You too, kid,” Levi muttered, shaking his head as Eren finally followed Jean down the alleyway. 

Since he didn’t have the chance to ask for a phone number or ask basically anything, the next order of business would be to pay it forward to Levi. He knew he wouldn’t be able to add his own phone number on the coffee, but at least if he told the receptionist to let the nurse know it was his and to go pick it up, he would figure it out was Eren. Plus, Eren couldn’t be sure if Levi was even single. Having such looks, the young man doubted he was.

He milled the idea over as they headed back to the waiting area. The room was a lot quieter than before and that filled him with relief. That would mean nurses like Levi could have a bit of a breather soon. Nevertheless, he was quick to hand over the paperwork to the receptionist. She typed for a while and then, with a bright smile, said they could go home now. 

“Ah, actually,” Eren said, looking down to see _ Petra Ral _ written over her nametag. 

“Yes? How can I help you further, sir?”

“So uhm, Miss Ral. Uh,” Eren began, bending forward to rest his elbows against the bench top. “This is going to sound strange, but if I could pre-purchase a coffee at the cafeteria for Levi Ackerman, would you be able to pass that on to him for when his shift ends?”

The receptionist raised her eyebrows at that. “We don’t usually allow such a thing.”

“Please? He really saved my ass by getting off my hat. I’ve got a job in hospitality, so as you can imagine I would’ve been screwed if I kept it on.” 

“Right.”

“Is it possible then? Can I?”

The receptionist hummed, a hand coming up to tuck a strand of strawberry blonde hair behind her ear while seemingly thinking the idea over. 

“Come on, Yeager. Don’t you need to be up in three hours?” Jean asked; trying to save his friend from rejection.. 

“Sounds to me you’ll need that coffee instead,” she rather said, her eyes sweet and apologetic. “Where do you work, Mr Yeager?” 

“Carla’s Baked Buns,” Eren replied with a beam. “About a fifteen minute drive from here.”

The receptionist's eyes widened at that. Eren had no idea why, but he hoped it was a good thing. When she didn’t add anything on just yet, the young man was beginning to worry that maybe she’s had a bad experience at the bakery or something. He would have to let his mum know. 

“Tea,” she said instead. “He likes earl grey tea. There’s a coffee shop here that he tends to go to. Turn your immediate left at the exit. It isn’t too far down from there. If you reach the gift shops area, you’ll know you’ve gone too far.” 

“Oh my god!” Eren beamed. “Thank you!” 

“Just tell them that Levi’s next tea pick up is paid for and I’ll let him know, okay?”

“Thank you so much,” Eren said again, his grin large. “Have a good night. And Happy Valentine’s Day for tomorrow!” 

“You too, Mr Yeager,” she replied, her smile soft. 

Eren thanked her one last time before the two young men followed her instructions and headed towards the cafe. 

“Is that seriously all you can do?” Jean asked after Eren had paid for the drink. 

“Oh come on, what else was I meant to do?” 

Jean shrugged, leading the way out. “I don’t know, get some of our most popular baked goods delivered here.”

“God damn it,” Eren groaned. “That’s such a good idea.”

“Yeah, until he’s like gluten intolerant or something.”

“True.”

“A shame, huh?” 

“You know it. He was such a catch,” Eren agreed, digging out his wallet. “Did you see how big he was packing?” he asked further. 

“Oh my god, thirsty much?” Jean scoffed under his breath as Eren inserted the coins in the parking machine by the nearest exit. 

“Better question, do you think I’ll see him again?” 

Jean hummed, scratching at the back of his head as they exited the hospital after Eren got given the ticket. “Maybe? We’ll need to Google ways to get you back here. Not like too badly or anything or else Carla might kill you.” 

“Oh hell no,” Eren disagreed. “I’m not trusting your Google ideas any more.” 

“Huh?” Jean shot back. “If it wasn’t for me, you wouldn’t have even met that nurse.” 

_ Which is true, _ Eren thought as they climbed into his car. As stupid of a situation this had been, if it wasn’t for Jean, he would not have met Levi. 

And as Eren drove them back to their, hopefully, empty apartment, the young man couldn’t help but daydream of somehow miraculously stumbling across the nurse again. Maybe if he played his cards right, he could visit the cafeteria or that coffee shop inside the hospital sometime. Or perhaps a few times, until he’d find the nurse and strike up a conversation. 

Eren had shaken his head at that. It was such a silly idea. Jean’s seemed much better. If Levi so happened to have special dietary requirements, then the other nurses could have it instead. And better yet, he’d deliver it himself, so there would be no mistakes in where the baked goods ended up at. 

The image of Levi stayed in his mind as he showered. Unfortunately being exhausted from the eventful evening, Eren couldn’t find it within himself to please his lower half. No matter how much it throbbed at all the lustful scenes in Eren’s mind. 

No, instead he ignored it in favour of getting at least an hour and half worth of sleep. All until the blaring alarm woke him back up. 

Eren was surprisingly awake enough to make his way to work. As he got the day started, he remembered Levi’s face clearly in his mind. And while he baked the Valentine’s Day special shaped bread loaves, he wondered how possible it’d be to stay up until ten at night again and deliver a few breads and pastries decorated for the occasion. 

Perhaps the brunet was too hopeful because once seven came by and customers started piling in for their morning beverages, sandwiches, baked goods, and pastries, the exhaustion finally hit. It was extremely busy and while Eren was usually only at the back since he was the head baker; for once he was forced to help up front with the serving and cashier work. He knew this was going to happen and despite that, it was tortuous.

It was hard to stay smiling and wish every single person he spoke to a ‘Happy Valentine’s Day!’ On a special event day like this, the words only grew tiresome by the end of the day. But it felt even harder to stay perky. He deduced it to his lack of sleep, for sure, but knew there was a much bigger reason behind it. 

The initial early morning rush was just about to thin out when someone  _ familiar  _ caught his eye. Eren’s mouth fell open at the sight of the man. Dressed in a thick black coat and jeans, and carrying a plastic bag, the man he had just met that very night prior walked through the open glass doors. He looked at home with the little shop by passing the cabinet and heading straight for the til. 

Eren could not believe it. Right there, in his mum’s shop, was the nurse. The handsome nurse that helped him. The man that he so desperately had wanted to ask out, or even for a number, despite having been seen in the ridiculous outfit and needing help with that stupid miniature top hat. 

Of all places, how on earth did the nurse end up in this very shop!? Was this a massive stroke of luck or what!?

“You!” Eren gasped, shocked at seeing the nurse. “How-” he stopped midway, shaking his head in disbelief, gaping largely. “Why are you here?”

Levi shocked his head at Eren’s dumbfounded and broken sentences. “I’m a regular,” he answered flippantly while taking out his wallet from the pocket of his jacket. 

“Really?” Eren questioned, his eyebrows raising to the roof. “I don’t ever remember seeing you before.”

“Cause you’re usually out the back.” 

“Right,” Eren said slowly. That would make sense. All customers that came into the shop could see and watch the bakers work in the kitchen behind through a glass window. “Yeah, it’s uhm,” Eren swallowed. “It’s busier than usual today so I’m helping out.” And when the silence lingered, Eren quickly asked, “Ah sorry for leaving you hanging. What can I get you for you, Levi?” 

“My usual; matcha twist, cheese and vegemite scroll, and my special order of pizza stick.” 

_ Pizza stick.  _

And suddenly, it all came rushing back to Eren. 

Sometimes they had regular customers, especially old ones, who would place orders for baked goods they no longer sold daily. Instead, they do a questionnaire every year to ask which day of the week the customers would like to order a certain product. Their name would go on the long list and baked accordingly. 

_ Levi Ackerman  _ suddenly sounded immensely familiar. Pizza stick on Sundays, chorizo twists on Mondays and finally feta and herb tear and share bread on Tuesdays. 

So no, they had never officially met before. But he definitely has made baked goods for the man. And if Levi had ordered the latter, then he was surely a very old and faithful customer.

“Wow,” Eren murmured as he rang Levi up. “Pizza stick, huh? Been coming here for that long?” 

“Yeah. No other bakery does as good bread,” Levi replied, the crevice of his lips raising ever so slightly as he looked towards Eren. 

Eren chuckled, green eyes meeting grey ones. “I’ll pass that on to my mum then.” 

“Hoh,” Levi replied with an ever so slight twinkle of interest in his eyes. It looked so nice that Eren’s heart dared to skip a bit. “Your family owns the shop?” 

“Yes! I’m the head baker around here until mum finally passes on the ownership.” 

Levi hummed. “And here I thought you were a not-so lazy college kid who is desperate for money.” 

Eren blushed further at the statement. Even more so has the slightest smirk formed on Levi’s face. It reminded him of the very first thing Levi had said to him about his outfit last night. Trying not to die from the embarrassment, the brunet broke eye contact to get to work. 

“Sorry about last night,” Eren apologised, taking the tongs and grabbing the two items that Levi had ordered from the cabinet. “It’s not a situation I get myself into all the time.”

Levi chuckled breathily. “I would hope not.” As Eren was picking up the paper bags and slotting in the baked goods, Levi tacked on, “Thanks for the tea.”

This time Eren’s heart most definitely jumped and began to beat erratically within his chest from the acknowledgement. He was so glad to hear the message had been passed on that he beamed the largest smile as their eyes met once more.

“You’re welcome. I’m actually the one to say thank you. My coworkers can be real dicks when they want to be and I’d have hated for them to see me like that.” 

“It’s a sight  _ I’m  _ not ever going to forget either,” Levi answered with the most devilish and enticing smug expression Eren has seen yet. The brunet swallowed, green eyes locked onto pale blue and mind running wildly, unsure of how to respond. 

The young excused himself quickly, heading to the kitchen at the back for not only a short breather but to also pick up the pizza stick. His heart was pounding within his chest. From seeing Levi again, to finding out he’d been a _ regular _ of all people! And now knowing Levi wouldn't forget about last night and that silly outfit of his! It was such an unusual feeling. Like nervousness, happiness and embarrassment all in one go. So now, he had to figure out another way of asking Levi out on a date because clearly, the nurse was just as interested. Otherwise he would not have been talking to him that much. Or even pulling such expressions. 

It’d be rude to ask him upfront, so he began milling over the idea of writing his phone number on one of the paper bags. Technically it’d be really bad customer service. But considering the man had saved his pride and the fact that he was a regular had the brunet wanting to break the rules. 

Deciding last minute, he picked up one of the special Valentine’s Day heart shaped chocolate chip brioche and returned to the front with his back facing Levi. Eren quickly picked up a sharpie too and scribbled his number onto one of the corners of the brown bags before placing all the goods into a large paper carry bag. 

“Here you go,” Eren said, turning around and placing the bag onto the counter between them. “Enjoy your food and, uh. I guess afternoon, right?” 

“Yeah. I’m off until seven tonight.” 

Eren tried not to grimace at the awful long hours the nurse probably did, so he rather smiled again. “Is this breakfast then?” 

“Yeah. It’s for when I wake up this afternoon,” Levi explained. “Oh, and you forgot this,” he said, lifting the hand carrying the plastic bag. “It’d be a shame to not have the complete outfit.” 

“Oh god,” Eren whispered, only now noticing the miniature black top hat lying inside the bag. “I-” Eren tried, swallowing as his cheeks burned all over again.  _ How mortifying, _ he thought. To think Levi had kept it. He assumed the miniature hat was trashed already when he left it at the hospital with the nurse. “You could’ve dumped it. I really don't need it back.”

“Heeh,” Levi hummed, that mischievous look back once more. “In that case, I’ll keep it.” 

“Wait. No,” Eren answered back quickly, hands coming up to stop Levi from moving. “Get rid of it. Please. I insist. It’s just a stupid cheap top hat.” 

“Why?” 

“Because,” Eren answered. “It’s stupid and embarrassing.” 

Levi perked his brows at that. “I’ll keep it,” he repeated himself. 

_ Noooo, _ Eren thought. Why on earth would the nurse keep that silly hat!? Eren asked him to dump it, goddamn!

“What?  _ Why?” _ Eren mirrored Levi’s earlier question, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 

“It looked good on you.” 

“Oh,” Eren answered quietly, his heart skipping a beat at Levi’s compliment. He couldn’t believe it. Was this nurse really going to keep it? Who cares if he ‘looked good with it’! It was a stupid hat! What other use would he ever need it for? He could always buy a better one anyway.

“Perhaps next time I see you in it, we won’t be at my workplace?” 

Eren froze, his hands dropping heavily to his sides. If his heart wasn’t already trying to beat right out of his chest, then he has no idea what it was trying to do next. For the second time that morning, Eren could not believe his luck. Not only did this nurse clearly show that he was interested too, but to even instigate a next time? With the fucking miniature hat to boot? 

Screw all the previous boring Valentine’s Days he’s had in the past because _ this _ one had Eren flying high on cloud nine.

“I- I’d like that.” 

“Good.” Levi nodded, reaching inside the plastic bag for a little white post-it note. He dropped it onto the counter before picking up the paper bag filled with all the baked goods. “See you again tomorrow, Eren.” 

“Ye- yeah,” Eren answered quietly, numbly watching Levi leave the little store before green eyes flicked towards the little post-it note. 

__ ‘Cute hat. Care to wear it again for me?  
xx xxxx xxxx  
-Levi’

Eren bit his bottom lip as his eyes roamed over the fancy penmanship over and over again. Giddiness filling him wholly, his smile so large, his cheeks were beginning to hurt. 

Perhaps fate really did have his happiness in mind when it handed Levi to him as a nurse during the most embarrassing predicament he’d ever been placed in. And maybe, he wasn’t going to skin Jean alive anymore. 

No. Eren thought that maybe he’d rather bring Jean’s favourite custard twist home, along with his favourite wine. As a thank you, of course. 

Because, dare Eren admit it, Jean’s unfavourable ideas for once turned into something great. 

Who knew a super glued miniature top hat would bring such prosperous happiness to his life? And better yet, on Valentine’s Day of all days. 

Maybe the sickly sweet holiday wasn’t so bad after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> I sort of cheated in the end at had a bit of the 'love at first sight' prompt poke its head! Whoops!
> 
> Anyway! I truly hope you all had a very lovely Valentine's Day!


End file.
